


Valentine’s Day

by Nazezdha321



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazezdha321/pseuds/Nazezdha321
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Daisy is prepared.Hallmark holidays, y’all, inspiring fanfic authors to the end.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @Sanctuaria, who politely told me in the comments to get off my ass and write. Here you go. xoxo

**Daisy’s** **POV**

Daisy woke up the morning of February 13 with a plan.

It was a not a good plan. In fact, it was a plan likely get her and several other agents in trouble. But Coulson had a blind spot for her, and no matter how mad May was at her she’d always get over it, albeit with some revenge. FitzSimmons were harmless except when given flu vaccines (Daisy shuddered as she remembered Simmons’ terrible threats when May refused to get vaccinated - and her merciless taunts when May got sick later), Yo-Yo was more likely to roll her eyes and flip Daisy off, and Mack was a teddy bear - plus Hunter and Bobbi were romantics (and they didn’t even try to deny it), so Daisy figured she’d be all right.

Well, unless May changed tactics. In that event, Piper and Davis would be able to hold her off while Daisy ran. Hopefully.

“Daisy, you’re late for training,” May reprimanded as Daisy walked into the gym.

“In my defense,” Daisy began, about to invent some crazy excuse. But as she sucked in a breath to begin, May twirled faster than the speed of light and knocked her to the floor.

“Nothing is in your defense except you,” May replied. Daisy almost rolled her eyes, but she figured it would ruin the moment. The beautiful moment before the moment where May was giving her the ‘get up off the floorso I can kick you ass’ look that Daisy got pretty much every day, the moment where May had a mom face. The ‘teachable moment’ face.

“Good to know,” Daisy agreed, then attempted, for the billionth time, to beat May in a one-on-one spar.

**Davis’ POV**

Valentine’s Day was tomorrow, and Davis had a plan. He had managed to get the morning off to surprise his wife with what he hoped would be a fantastic breakfast-in-bed and his son with what he hoped would be the best heart-shaped pancakes ever. He even was able to go to the store and buy flowers, three sets of truffles (one for his son, one for his wife, and one for Piper), and some cards.

Davis had never felt so prepared.

Well, up until Daisy whispered, “Davis, I need your help.” Daisy was the queen of insane suicide plans, and also really bad plans that got her, Davis, and Piper into trouble. Davis was mostly worried about the latter of two, but he wasn’t too keen on her insane suicide plans either.

“Sorry, Daisy. Morning off tomorrow,” Davis replied.

“What about 2am?” Daisy suggested. “‘Cuz Coulson said your official shift starts at 5am. So you’d get time off from then on. So you can help me and Piper!” Piper, sitting next to Davis with a smug grin on her face, frowned.

“What am I helping with?” She asked.

Daisy nearly exploded from excitement. “We’re going to decorate the base for Valentine’s Day, then we’re going to set everyone up!”

“What do you mean?” Davis asked hesitantly. “Like... people who are already couples, like FitzSimmons and Mack and Yo-Yo?”

“Well, sure. And Hunter and Bobbi, too. And... well, I was thinking two people who aren’t necessarily involved yet,” Daisy began.

“I’m out,” Piper said.

“No way,” Davis agreed.

“Why?” Daisy whined.

“Well, first of all, I’m not getting up at 2am,” Piper started, “and second, May will kick my ass.”

“For once, I agree with Piper,” Davis said.

“I didn’t say May and Coulson,” Daisy protested.

“Daisy, you’re always trying to set them up,” Piper said, “and we always get in trouble.” Daisy made puppy-dog eyes.

“Look away!” Davis said, shielding his face.

“Oh, Jesus, it’s the single tear,” Piper groaned as said tear trickled down Daisy’s sad face.

“Hey, guys, I don’t know what Daisy wants you to over there, but you better do it before she starts sobbing uncontrollably and May kicks your ass,” Bobbi called from across the room. Piper sighed and gave her a thumbs-up.

“Damnit, Daisy,” Davis swore.

“Can we at least change the timing to 2:30?” Piper begged. Daisy beamed.

**Bobbi’s** **POV**

“Hey, Bob, you doin’ anything tomorrow?” Hunter asked.

“You mean, besides trying to stop the end of the world?” Bobbi asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Bob.”

“Fine. Besides work?” Bobbi amended.

“We could go out for dinner. It’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow,” Hunter reminded her. Bobbi shrugged.

“Sure, just not halfway across the country,” Bobbi said. Hunter winced. “You made reservations halfway across the country, didn’t you?”

“World, more like,” Hunter replied, grinning. “I know you love that Chinese place!”

“It’s in Japan, Hunter,” Bobbi said, though she was smiling now too. He had remembered.

Hunter shrugged. “Same difference.”

“And Star Wars afterwards?” Bobbi suggested.

“Hey, that’s not romantic!” Hunter protested. Bobbi rolled her eyes. “But I’ll make an exception for the one with the teddy bears.”

“They’re Ewoks, Hunter.”

“Wouldn’t it be bloody hilarious if they had actually eaten Luke and the gold robot?”

“Oh my God.”

**May’s** **POV**

“Daisy’s planning something,” She muttered to Coulson at dinner.

“How do you know?” Coulson asked, expertly twirling his pasta on his fork.

“I can feel it. And she keeps glancing at us like we’re an us,” May replied.

“Aren’t we?” Coulson asked. May rolled her eyes.

“What’s the plan, boss?” Hunter asked, interrupting them.

“Davis is taking tomorrow morning off, Bobbi, Hunter, Mack, Yo-Yo, and FitzSimmons are all leaving tomorrow night for an undisclosed amount of time, but you’d all better be back here by 10:30,” Coulson announced. Daisy raised her hand.

“Elevenish?” She asked.

“Daisy, you’re not even going out,” He said. At Hunter’s hopeful look, he added, “10:30 still stands.” Everyone but FitzSimmons nodded gloomily - they wouldn’t dream of breaking curfew. May passed Coulson the salt. She knew he was about to ask for it. “Thanks.”

“Hey, May, are you going out?” Daisy asked. May death-glared. “Sheesh, just asking.”

“We’re all well aware of what you’re asking, Daisy, thank you,” Coulson replied. May noticed, however, that Daisy was grinning at Piper and Davis, both of whom looked miserable, as soon as she thought Coulson wasn’t looking.

Yes, Daisy was definitely planning something. And May needed to stop it (before she did something stupid. Or dangerous. Or embarrassing. Or all of the above).

**Piper’s** **POV**

As far as Daisy Plans went, the plan wasn’t bad. Of course, it went without saying that Daisy Plans included a reprimand by Coulson, getting your ass handed to you by May, and lots of appreciative-yet-exasperated looks from FitzSimmons, Mack, Yo-Yo, and Bobbi (Hunter usually gave out beers to celebrate another Daisy Plan successfully completed).

Well, the waking up at 2am was a drag.

“You guys have your alarms set?” Daisy whispered conspicuously after dinner. May was glaring at them from across the room and they were within Mack’s hearing range.

“Yeah, we know the drill,” Davis said. Piper groaned. She hadn’t managed to convince Daisy to wake up at 2:30. So it was yet another sleepless night.

“You know my night shift ends at 11:00, right?” She asked.

“We all must make sacrifices. Here,” Daisy replied, passing her a sheet. “This is everything I’ve assigned you, and Davis, here’s your list.”

“What about you?” Davis asked. Daisy grinned.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got the hard part,” She said. Then she bounced off to her room. Piper glanced at Davis.

“Make sure you get the fire extinguisher refilled. It was a pain to have to clean up the lab after Daisy set it on fire.”

“And get those withering looks from FitzSimmons,” Davis agreed.

Piper walked to her room, where she found a large assortment of Target, Walmart, and Amazon shopping bags and delivery boxes waiting for her a table her door. She glanced at the carefully written instruction sheet. Either Daisy was going insane, or... no, there really was no alternative. Daisy was going insane. 

**Coulson’s** **POV**

When Phil woke up (about 5:45 am) it took him a few seconds to realize that his room was not as he had left it. Lying next to him was a giant box of chocolates in the shape of Yoda. Phil did a double take. Who would leave him a -

oh.

_Oh._

Chocolate, in the form of a Jedi Master (may he rest in peace), on Valentine’s Day. Either he had an unknown secret admirer who could somehow get into his room, or May was being adorable. Well, adorable wasn’t the right word. 

Wait. 

May? 

Phil sighed. He hoped nobody would read too much into it when Daisy found out. 

**May’s** **POV**

May was up early (3am as opposed to 3:30 am) and immediately noticed the flowers on her table. Which was new. She certainly couldn’t keep anything alive, least of all a plant. But there the red roses were, and on -

May sucked in a breath. Of course. Valentine’s Day. Was Phil... making a move? Like, more of a move than their casual back-and-forth banter? Because he wasn’t stupid enough to think that Daisy wouldn’t find out and throw a party. 

May banished the thought of Daisy’s parties and went to go find some water for her roses. Might as well keep them alive if he went to the trouble of buying them. 

**Simmons’ POV**

Jemma winced as she stepped outside of her and Fitz’s room. Bright red and pink lights streamed the hallways, with streamers and roses accenting them. On the floor, tiny little paper hearts were scattered everywhere. 

“Fitz!” Jemma cried. “This is a slipping hazard!” Fitz blinked twice. 

“Ah. Yes. Uh... hmm. D’you want to talk to Daisy, or shall I?” He asked. 

“Don’t bother,” Mack said, walking past them. “She fell asleep. I think she spent all night on this.” Yo-Yo sighed, though she grinned when Fitz slipped and crashed into Jemma’s, sending them both to the floor. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” She said. 

**THAT NIGHT**

**Bobbi’s** **POV**

The second that Bobbi stepped out of her and Hunter’s SUV (they got a little carried away) she slipped on what appeared to be tiny red, white, and pink hearts covering the floor. Hunter stumbled out behind her. 

“Bob, look,” Hunter said, pointing to a giant neon sign. Bobbi averted her eyes from the bright pink. 

“I would if it didn’t burn my eyes. What does it say?” 

“‘XOXO Daisy’ and.. oh, look, she’s set up a a candlelight dinner for May and Coulson. _May and Coulson? Has she gone bloody insane?”_ Hunter yelped. 

“Aww, look. Their hands are touching,” Bobbi whispered. Then she came to a realization. “Hunter, we’re in their candlelight dinner.” 

“Back in the van,” Hunter decided. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy V Day everyone! I realize this is a bit late, and in some time zones will be posted Feb 15. I hope everyone has great day regardless!!! 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
